


Vid: Moving Right Along

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: The Doctor never quite seems to end up where he's aiming for...





	Vid: Moving Right Along

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made and posted in 2009.

**Title:** Moving Right Along

 **Music:** Movin' Right Along' from The Muppet Movie

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who (all eras)

 **Length:** 3:11

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jayqu6idg9y5eua/Movin%20Right%20Along%20Cropped.mp4) and subtitles [HERE]()


End file.
